


Jodie and The Sheik

by JodieHolmes233



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Bondage, Collars, F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieHolmes233/pseuds/JodieHolmes233
Summary: This is an alternate universe for Beyond Two Souls. In this universe Aiden does not exist and Jodie lived a normal life joining the CIA while going to college. She signed up to be an agent and trained under Ryan just like in the game





	Jodie and The Sheik

“This isn’t what I signed up for” was all Jodie could think of when she was getting into her dress. Her idea of breaking into a Sheiks palace involved going in under the cover of night armed only with a pistol and a knife like in the movies. However, her mission was simply get into the sheiks room and plant a small device that would allow an agent to tether into his personal computer and download files from his personal computer.

It was the simplest mission she had so far with Somalia being her first solo field mission that ended with her almost getting captured and killed. Once she was in her dress and had applied her make up, she left her hotel room and went down to the lobby where she was escorted by a driver to a limo. Her cover was not exactly hiding much about her real identity. She was being sent to an embassy party using her real name and was there representing the CIA as a military advisor. She didn’t know much and was much less experienced, but she was filled in enough to fake it.

Jodie looked out the window and looked onto the Arabian nightlife. She felt out of place with how many men were walking the streets and women wearing their traditional coverings. The briefing advised her to dress the part however Jodie decided against it not wanting to wear such an oppressive outfit. While she hated her dress, she preferred it to what the alternative outfit would have been. When the limo arrived at the palace, Jodie made sure her the chip was safely stored in her bag beneath her phone as instructed. After her final check she zipped the bag shut and stepped out of the limo when one of the valet’s opened her door and she stepped out politely thanking him.

There was a small line in front of her consisting of ambassadors and other wealthy members of the local elite. Everything she learned about luxurious etiquette was learned during her CIA training. Her family was well off but certainly not a part of the ultra-rich like what was attending the current party. The line moved slowly and when it was her turn the guards checked her invitation and handbag before motioning her to enter returning both items to her. She made sure to tuck her handbag away under her shoulder as she went up the stairs and into the large entry way. She looked around in awe at the large room, but it quickly wore off when she noticed some of the art pieces used to decorate the venue.

Jodie cautiously walked up to one of the paintings and it depicted a European woman being held by an Arabian man with her breasts exposed. “What the fuck? What kind of painting is this?” She thought to herself as she studied the picture unaware most of the party had their eyes on her. Jodie stuck out like a sore thumb at this party as most of the women were dressed more modest and appropriate. Her thought train was interrupted when she felt someone approaching her and she turned around to be greeted by the sheik himself.

“Sheik Ahmed it’s a pleasure to finally meet you” He gently took her hand and lightly kissed it “I would like to formally apologize for my absence at last nights meeting” He shakes his head as he lets go of my hand signals for a waiter

“It is quite alright Mrs. Holmes. It takes time to adjust when coming to a new country after being adjusted to a different one. Your company is most welcome and dare I say you look stunning tonight” Jodie smiled and lightly blushed from the compliment “I see you are a woman of art” he pointed to the painting of the woman “This painting was created in the mid eighteenth century by a western artist who wanted to paint the ottomans as savage barbarians-“

“Ignoring slavery was commonplace in many other parts of the world” The sheik smirked at Jodie’s interjection and took two glasses from the waiter and handing her a glass of champaign.

“A woman of extreme beauty and intelligence. It seems the CIA has sent one of their best” He sips on his drink and turns back to the party “Most of these people just see a price tag in art not history. What do you see?”

Jodie turned with the flirtatious leader and began to stride forward “History and expression.” The sheik followed her as she walked to a similar exhibit with a woman being held covering her face being held by an older man. The painting filled Jodie with disgust as the sheik closed in beside her getting closer than before.

“I can tell that these exhibits fill you with anxiety Mrs. Holmes. Why is that? Its just art” Jodie started picking up he wouldn’t take no for an answer, but she knew that he was the only way to get close to the computer she had to plant the bug on.  
“Well…The art is exquisite but the way this art is presented it all feels as if though this is a practice you wish to return” He places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head

“The practice never went away but only was outlawed by the leaders of the world. However, I will not deny the beauty of these women on display.” His hand moves to wrap around her neck and when she inhales, she is overwhelmed with a musky aroma. “We should never forget the past Mrs. Holmes. If we do, we will repeat it and some things should never be repeated.” 

Jodie nodded her head but moved out from under his arm trying to hide her inner disgust for this man. The man was nearly double her age and he wasn’t in the best of shape “We have already repeated many of the same mistakes that lead us to war in the past. That saying is a double-edged sword” 

He smirked as she pulled away but still persisted in following her “Well I have more than art in my collection. My private room has far more inside of it” Jodie paused in her steps and shifted her attitude

“Do you now?” Jodie turned as she said that and the sheik was nodding his head “Could I possibly see it? If of course you wouldn’t mind stepping away from your guests”, He shook his head and extended his elbow and Jodie walked over taking his arm and walking with him upstairs into his private room. When he turned on the lights there were more works of art similar to what was on display for the guests but on the wall was a collection of slave collars, whips, and medieval weapons.

“What do you think Mrs. Holmes?” He took her handbag and put it on his desk right beside his computer in the perfect position for the device.

“Perfect” Jodie thought to herself as she stepped forward and inspected the artifacts pausing at the golden slave collar. Jodie placed her hand on the display case as the sheik stepped in behind her opening the case up and taking the collar out. He placed it in her hands and her heart slowed. Now she had to buy for time as the hack was now under way

“Try it on. You know you want to” He whispered into her ear. She wanted to beat him to death for that comment, but she could not and had to hold back her rage. Reluctantly she played into his sick fantasy and unclasped the collar and put it around her neck then secured it in place around her neck turning to him. She looked down shyly and embarrassed she had sunk this low for her mission

“You look perfect Mrs. Holmes and are truly beautiful with this collar” He placed a hand on her hip then under her chin forcing her to look at him. “There is no need to be ashamed or embarrassed. You are a strong and intelligent woman with a captivating appearance. That is rare to see around here.” 

His words were charming but Jodie was still disgusted but the sheik was not satisfied and leaned down giving Jodie a kiss forcing her mouth open and sliding his tongue into her mouth forcefully but all Jodie could do was stand there. She felt sick to her stomach kissing this repulsive man but did not try and fight it. He broke from her lips and while he had skill with his kiss it did not help her anger “Sh…Sheik Ahmed…I don’t think…I don’t think that was appropriate.” Jodie had regained her composure and went back to playing the innocent agent.

The sheik had moved his hand to hold her cheek and traces his thumb over her lip “Shhh we don’t have to discuss what is and isn’t appropriate. Just enjoy it Jodie”

Jodie felt trapped in place. The hack had started but was no where near complete, but she couldn’t say no or else she wouldn’t be able to complete her mission. He had reached his hand to grab her rear end while pressing his lips against hers once again forcefully kissing her. She started feeling strange. Every fiber of her being wanted this man dead but she started to feel slightly aroused from his touches and kisses. Jodie just whimpered and let the man have his way with the kiss but soon things would take an unexpected turn.

She felt the straps on her dress slide off her shoulders then gravity did the rest of the work causing her dress to fall from her body. Her body burned the moment the cool air brushed against her stomach and the sheik pulled off the kiss looking down on Jodie “Sh—Sheik Ahmed. I…I don’t think I-” He put a finger to her lips.

“Shhhh Mrs. Holmes…Lets not think of what’s appropriate and enjoy each other for the night.. I would rather spend it with a beautiful woman instead of those others who are only interested in themselves” Jodie gulped and kissed his finger “But if we do this I am in charge and I will treat you like a slave. Got it?”

“I…Yes” was all she managed to whisper, and the sheik removed his hand from her lips nodding his head then unbuttoned his long robe. When it fell to the ground he was wearing nothing underneath and his cock was fully erect. His large belly hung freely and his body was covered in hair and sweat. He lightly grasped her ass then kissed her again this time he was more forceful and assertive in his kiss. Her lips parted and he took full advantage of sliding his tongue deep into her mouth and showing he was in charge while also squeezing her ass causing her to yelp in his mouth.

The sloppy and wet kiss lasted for a full minute before he let go of her ass and broke it “Remove your underwear then kneel” Jodie gulped undoing the clasp on her bra and letting her A- Cup breasts fall free then pulling her tight spandex panties off of her revealing her untamed hairy pussy. She knelt down on both knees staring at his cock then she felt a thumb press her head down “Eyes down. From here on out you address me as Master for the rest of the night.”

Jodie gulped taking it all knowing this was going to be a radical overhaul from her normal life “Yes Master” was all she could whimper out, but she felt a hand caress her hair

“Good now stay still” He keeps inspecting her body as if she was just some animal “Almost perfect.” He undid her bun and let her hair fall down her back “Now. Follow me” He turns and starts to walk away as Jodie obediently follows him inside of his private bed chamber. He spreads his legs out wide for him and then pats his cock “Lets start. Please me with your mouth”

Jodie freezes in place at the order. She had only been with one man before and even then she never did anything like this before. Not wanting to fail she crawled up and opened her mouth wrapping her lips around the man’s cock and started to bob her head up and down lightly around the man’s 8-inch cock. She drools a little as she sucks the man’s cock trying not to gag from how thick it was “Not bad but you can do better. Move your tongue” Jodie follows her masters instructions and starts to wiggle her tongue around his cock while start to lightly suck on his cock.

Jodie began to feel overwhelmed by everything going on. She was on her knees pleasing a man with her mouth when just 20 minutes ago she was wanting to kill him. ‘What is going on?’ was all she could think when she felt a harsh slap come across her face. “Faster Slut” Jodie found herself unable to resist going faster and obeyed the command. She gagged slightly but her throat somehow grew to accept his cock and size.

Wet slurping was the only thing that filled the room with the party outside being completely forgotten about. Jodie soon felt the cock throbbing inside of her mouth and pulsing but nothing about her wanted to stop sucking the man’s cock. The Sheik suddenly pulled Jodie into his hairy mound and started to cum deep down her throat unloading his fat balls in her mouth. Jodie squirmed and struggled for air as she gagged from the amount of cum in her mouth. When he let go she fell backwards, coughing up the cum that she didn’t swallow but a foot presses her down into the cum stained floor “Lick it up.” the cum smears across Jodie’s face and she reluctantly licks it up off the ground then looks to him silently.

“Get on the bed and spread your legs” Jodie climbed up and then leaned back. He walked to the cabinet with all of his toys and returned with a two steel clamps. “Remain still and don’t make a sound or I will gag you” He opened the first one and pinched it onto Jodie’s right breast and she let out a cry of pain. That cry was met with a swift backhand that left Jodie stunned “I told you not to make a sound” He walked back to the pile of clothes and grabbed Jodie’s panties then walked over stuffing them in her mouth “That should keep you quiet” He latched the other clamp onto her breasts and she cried out again but the pain was over for now.

The clamps were crude and torturous on her nipples and Jodie was whimpering with tears starting to stream down her face. The sheik paid the tears no mind as he lined his erect cock up with Jodie’s pussy and slowly inserted his cock deep inside her with a long thrust. This quickly turned Jodie’s mind away from the pain as she soon found herself feeling more pleasure than pain. Her tight walls tightly squeezed the large cock as it slowly came to a stop on her cervix. He slowly drew his cock back then slammed right back in this time with a little force continuing to hammer her cervix.

“Mmfmmffmmm” was all Jodie could muster up as the man eagerly thrusted deeper than any other man had gone into her before. His thrusts continued slow ensuring her pussy could adjust to his size before he began to thrust harder and more violently. She cried into her panties as he began thrusting into her without a care of how she felt. Jodie’s hands fell to her sides and she grabbed the bed sheets tightly as the pain slowly turned into pleasure.

The sheik wrapped a hand around her throat then pushed himself up more to give his thrusts more power while also cutting off her airflow. Jodie wasn’t in danger of running out of air but it did stimulate her more as he choked her. Jodie couldn’t help but moan into her panties as he slammed into her and the scene looked like a shot from a hardcore porno with wet slapping and moaning being the only sounds filling the room.

Jodie soon found herself nearing her orgasm and her inner walls clenched the sheiks cock. As he felt it he grinned, letting go of her throat and cupping her face “Go ahead. Let’s achieve pleasure at the same time my little slut.” Jodie let out a loud cry and her pussy erupted with her orgasm and as she did the sheik slammed into her unprotected cervix and flooded her womb with his hot spunk. She squeezed the sheets tightly as there seemed to be no end to her womb being flooded. It felt like 10 minutes had gone buy when in reality it was only 30 seconds before he withdrew his cock.

His sperm leaked from her pussy much to his satisfaction, but he was far from finished with her. After removing the panties from her mouth, the sheik pulled her down then brought Jodie up to his ass forcing her to rim his dirty and hairy ass. “Clean” Jodie nodded her head and stuck her tongue out licking his anus without a second thought. Her tongue danced up and down his hairy valley cleaning his ass with no hesitation nor resistance. He kept her there for a few minutes before letting her go and pushing her back. “Good slut” Jodie gasped for air and laid flat on her back wiping her face a little.

“Thank you Master” Was all Jodie could muster out bringing out a chuckle from the sheik.

“Here I thought the CIA had standards with their agents.” He sighed and looked to the door “I need to entertain my guests…Be a good girl and stay here. You can remove the clamps but leave this room and you will be gang banged by me entire staff but maybe you want that”

He went and got dressed drying himself up and getting dressed before he stops and looks “Bathroom is in the corner if you want to clean up… But I do love a well fucked slut” He winks and closes the door leaving Jodie alone. She laid there exhausted but after a minute found the strength to stand up and remove the clamp from her nipples wincing as they came off. Jodie walked over to her bag and checked her belongings making sure the download was complete. The light was flashing green indicating that the transfer was complete, but she had gotten herself in a situation she couldn’t escape easily.

She took out some pads to wipe some of her make up and fix it up just slightly so that it wasn’t smeared on her face. Jodie put her bag back down on the desk then went over to the display cases inspecting his collection of relics looking at the whips and chains that he had been collecting. She opened the display case and took out set of golden clamps that is connected by a golden chain and several golden bangles that were linked together. Jodie gulped and took them into her hands placing the bangles on her wrists then she unclamps the nipple clamps then locks them firmly onto her nipples.

The new clamps were nowhere near as painful as the metal ones the sheik placed on her and she found herself smiling a little at the sight. She gulped hoping the sheik would appreciate her changes before walking to the bed and laying down right where the sheik left her still naked save for the nipple clamps and bangles.

A few hours pass by with no word but the thought of leaving his bed never crossed her mind but it all ended when the door opened and the sheik reentered the room. “Changed the look I see…I like it.” He took a few steps forward and undid his robe letting it fall to the ground making is way to the bed

“Y-Yes…I hope you like it master” the sheik cupped Jodie’s cheek and nodded his head bringing her to his lips and giving her a sloppy kiss. He held the kiss despite Jodie’s initial groan but he let it slide.

“I do slave. Now.” He stands up straight and points to his cock “Get it nice and wet for your ass.” Jodie freezes at the mention of her ass but quickly bends down to start sucking on his already erect cock.

“Gluuck” was the only sound coming from Jodie who was determined to get it as wet as possible. Jodie had never inserted anything within her anus, not even her fingers, but she was too far gone to say no. She drooled and spit as much as she can before he grabbed her hair and pulled her off his fuck stick. He turned her around with her ass up and face up. He gives her ass a firm slap before lining his cock up with her ass. The sheik spits on Jodie’s anus then presses the head of his cock against her virgin anus. Jodie squirmed and tensed as she felt the sheik grip her shoulder and pull her back into his cock stretching her anus. Jodie gritted her teeth, hissing in pain as the cock split her ass open for the first time. Her ass stretches as he pauses and she begins crying into the pillow as he begins slamming his hips into her anus harshly with little regard to how she felt.

“fuuck…Fuuuck…Guughhh fuck” Jodie could only think of one word and the rest to come out of her mouth was guttural sounds. The sheik reached ran his hand across his sweaty ass crack then put it to Jodie’s mouth quieting her. She cried into his smelly hand but it was quieter than what it was. He then picks up his pace slamming deeper and faster into her anus causing it to stretch and form to his cock. With his free hand he started slapping her ass harshly and it quickly turned pink from the blood rushing to it.

“Ahh nice and tight. You are a divine goddess” Jodie could only cry in response to his comments as he violently pounded into her. Soon he blew his first load deep inside of her colin but he didn’t stop thrusting inside of her. He may have been older than her, but his stamina was just as good as her when it came to fucking. Numbness soon overtook her ass and she lost all feeling down in her ass and as it did her cries of pain got quieter but didn’t stop. 

The sheik removed his smelly hand from Jodie’s mouth and she gasped for air as he sat up straight laying back on his bed “Ride me slut.” She began moving her hips slowly for him riding him facing away from him. She whimpered and cried as his cock remained deep inside of her anus.

“Ahh hahh ahh fuuck…Its…Its soo good.” Jodie cried out as she rode the man but picked up her pace moving faster but not matching his roughness. He left all the work to her and she didn’t fail to disappoint in his eyes but he did not let her know that. “Ahh fuc-Ahhh I…I am gonna cum” Jodie cried out clenching her eyes faking it but knowing it would please him

“Do it slut. Cum from getting your ass fucked by your Master” 

“GAhhhhaHHHh” Jodie let out a fake cry of pleasure as she faked her orgasm but he did not unleash his second load like she had hoped. The sheik grabbed her hair pulling her back into his chest and he began thrusting into her. They joined in another kiss as he thrusted violently into her ass just like he did when he broke her ass in but Jodie was adapting to it. He grabbed the chain connecting her breasts and pulled it up causing her to cry out “OHhh AHHH Yessss” Jodie bent her head back arching her back with the direction of the chain.

The sheik thrusted a few more times before unloading the rest of his balls deep inside of Jodie. She was completely spent from the intense fucking and so was the sheik but he wasn’t ready for the night to be over. He let go of the chain then pulled Jodie into a kiss rubbing her lower stomach where he came inside of earlier.

With his cock still buried in her ass, the sheik rolled her over laying on her back then kissing her neck “We could have this every day you know. If you stayed with me, I would let you live this life and much much more. You don’t have to say yes now and you could change your mind later. But I would treat you like a queen Jodie…And I sense you want to say yes”

“As much as I enjoyed our time I…I can’t say yes at this moment in time. I have commitments and…I would…I don’t really know.” The sheik chuckles and nods his head kissing her neck again then moving to her ear licking it

“I understand. Keep everything you are wearing. A token of our time together.. But you can stay the night and continue.” Jodie tilts her head and returns the kiss

“I would love to.”


End file.
